The Bikini Bottom Movie Club
The Bikini Bottom Movie Club is an add-on program to supplement the SpongeBob SquarePants T.V. series. Once each month, an 80-100 minute episode of SpongeBob SquarePants is shown, taking up a 2 hour time slot. They focus on the club that SpongeBob and Patrick start. Later, more members join the club and they alternate between going to member's homes and going to the theater once a month. The Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Movie In the first episode, SpongeBob and Patrick start the club and go to SpongeBob's house to watch a timeless classic: the original Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Movie. It begins by showing the story of how they earned their powers. Then, a boy blowing bubbles drops his bubble bottle in the dirt. He picks the bottle up, unaware that it is now dirty. The bubble he blows ends up being Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's most evil and vile enemy: the Dirty Bubble. They go to battle him, but a trap was set for the heroes. They are trapped in the Bubble's lair. They dig themselves out using Mermaid power. They decide to take a stealthier approach and paint their boat invisible. They attack him and threaten him with a pencil, eventually forcing him to give up. Harold SquarePants, as a young man, makes a cameo appearance as an extra in the first fight scene. During the ending credits of the movie, Sandy comes by to return SpongeBob's apron and offers SpongeBob and Patrick some cookies. They say yes, and after eating cookies at the Treedome, they invite Sandy to come to their club next month. "It's going to be at Patrick's house next month!" Then, viewers are taken to Patrick's house, where he shows his film collection. Viewers are told to vote for which movie to watch. The choices are: *SpongeWars *Safari! *Home Run Hit SpongeWars After viewers voted for what movie to watch, the club goes to Patrick's house. They watch SpongeWars, a parody of Star Wars. It follows a similar storyline, but all the characters look like characters from SpongeBob SquarePants. Princess Leia looks like Sandy, Luke Skywalker looks like SpongeBob, Chewbacca looks like Patrick, C-3P0 looks like Squidward, Darth Vader looks like Plankton, Han Solo looks like Mr. Krabs, the Stormtroopers, Jellyfish and Gary, R2-D2. Afterwards, viewers are taken to the Reef Cinema, where SpongeBob shows them three posters. He says that the movie club is going to the movies next month, and wants the viewers to vote between: *High School Prom *Scary Monster Horror! *Home Run Hit 2 Scary Monster Horror! In this episode, Sandy, SpongeBob and Patrick watch the story of three explorers, a squirrel, a seastar, and a seasponge, who stumble upon the castle of Plankula, a vampire who lures them in by disguising his castle as a five-star hotel. Once the three wake up the next morning, Sandreia the squirrel notices that Spongeros the sponge was missing. She and Patrykos the seastar start looking around and find him turned into a vampire. He and Plankula chase them out into the woods, where they hide. Patrykos falls asleep while Sandreia carves a wooden stake out of a tree. After they wake up a werewolf attacks them and takes Patrykos. Sandy goes back to the castle. She enters a dark closet, but there is another pair of eyes in the room. The last thing heard is a bloodcurdling scream. SpongeBob is scared out of his wits. He runs out of the movie theater screaming and running around in circles. Category:Episodes